


A Rogue In Shining Armour

by Piccola_Poe



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: What a rogue in shining armour you are, but I've always preferred Robin Hood then King Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan just felt drained. Sighing, thinking about how funny it was that a creature as dead as himself could still suffer from headaches — taking a gloomy look over at his desk, burdened with piles of books and research papers. Jonathan was ashamed the say that the mess in his office was the product of himself. He had been so busy picking up the pieces of work from where he left off, as he had exited England, for a so-called family emergency as Dr Swansea had put it. So all the mess and dust gathered in his office had been how he had left it.

Jonathan's eyes fell to the letter which he had received this evening. He didn’t even need to guess who it was from, what garbage Jonathan scoffed as his nose wrinkled in disgust, with the thought of the foul Lord Redgrave sending message upon message informing him of how little he thought of Jonathan and branding him as a traitor. Jonathan was already under the assumption that he was out of the club already.

Every little nitpicky thing was there, and Lord Redgrave was sure to be a problem to Jonathan in the future. The poor and middle class had suffered enough under Lord Redgrave’s control; their lives meant nothing. This apple core was rotten like a rabies dog and in need of a swift ending.

Jonathan would recall all to Lady Ashbury and discuss this little problem. Jonathan arrived and welcomed inside. They soon were partaking in enjoying the smell of some new tea that Elisabeth had acquired. The warm chatter between acquaintances had been of necessary formalities of their lives and others around them.

Until a grin climbed upon Jonathan's face and She enquired as to what was humouring him. “Our dear Edgar and Geoffrey had a run-in with each other this week.”

“Oh, and how did it go seeing as the two are not very favourable to each other,” Elisabeth said, leaning back into the chair swirling the tea and partaking in its smell. 

“Edgar was very inclined to hind behind me for the whole time that Geoffrey greeted us with his presence.” Jonathan then took a more serious tone. “He was not there for jovial reasons I’m afraid. He came to threaten us into behaving ourselves. if we wish to keep our heads attached.”

“What warning is Geoffrey preaching now.” 

“It seems that Lord Redgrave is not only my problem but his too.” Jonathan stared intently at his tightly enclosed hands.

“The Guard of Priwen and his Lordship have never seen eye to eye before, what is different now.” She questions and stared at the befallen expression and gripping hands.

“Well, it seems that the new Ekon’s that you told me about have made themselves at home very quickly.” Jonathan's eyes look worried as they make contact in a long stare before he begins again. “Some of Geoffrey’s men had befallen such an ill fate at their hands.” 

“That silly imbecile. Does that worm wish the great hunt to befall us again?” Elisabeth arises with fury in her posture, and Jonathan could smell her sudden change of mood from where he sat. Everything was pointing to terrible signs of an angry elder Ekon. “I’m sorry to say this, but do men have any brains at all. Wishing us into war again and no one can win.”

“Little men who hide behind the lines, will never choose sides, just continue playing their games of war.” Jonathan was just exhausted all over again. Another war to emotionally leave him scarred and just the thought that he did not want to drag into another did nothing but leave him numb. 

“Well, this little man needs some old fashion beheading.” Elisabeth turns around, expressing the full fury upon her face.

“To this, I agree wholeheartedly, and Geoffrey would need to be in this centrefold as the man has an awful lot of firepower when it is needed.” He murmured

“He would be distraught to be left out of wiping the smile from that worm's face,” Elisabeth said, dropping her fury just as quickly as it had happened. “Fearfully, I agree with you in giving the leader of Priwen the right to kill him. Seeing that the man has pushed against all the rules that are set in stone.”

“Indeed, it looks to be so,” Jonathan said, looking down at his tea on the side table as it was cold. “I’ll see if Geoffrey would be up to speaking with me.” 

“Is he still being difficult,” Elisabeth questioned as an eyebrow raised.

“Very much so.” He nodded and reflected.

“I have never sired, but I have raised a child, and it sounds like a stubborn child right now.” Her mood was uplifting now. 

“And I advise against making progenies.” Saying this managed to make Elisabeth giggle. “Edgar will not shut up about vampires, Geoffrey still sees us as leeches and his abilities as a way of ending all monsters and Dawson I do not even want to discuss.”

“My. You are having a terrible time of raising your progenies.” Her tone was sarcastic, but a playful one towards her dear friend. 

“In my eyes, there is only one progeny.” Jonathan hesitated but said it truthfully.

“What makes your dear hunter so special.” Her eyes widened as she tilted her head and smiled at him.

“Special nonsense. Hard work and determination most definitely. Edgar is nothing, but a bonafide cat, biting and scratching is all he can do. Dawson only wanted immortality, and from what I’ve heard, he seems the same as Edgar, along with being a privileged parasitic. Thank goodness as I could not handle another Lord Redgrave.”

“Yes, I agree with you. one is enough.” She seemed somewhat relieved to hear this. “Now explain more about your so-called progeny.” Elisabeth leans forward enthusiastically and with a spark of interest in her eyes. 

“You are not going to let this one go are you.” Jonathan smiled, leaning his chin upon his knuckles, gently rocking himself by his legs too and fro in the chair. How he had missed the gaggle of being around women, incredibly strong women as the care they had for one's self, as well as the group which they protected, was of most importance. All this daydreaming ended quickly with the thought of his dear Mary, and how dare he even think of having some normality in his life, when he did not deserve it. “Well there are differences between us, all the usual abilities Geoffrey has acquired as quickly as I did. But I still feel like he is still hiding from even me. but I know that for a fact he can control blood to do as he pleases and he can turn stale blood fresh.”

“Well, that is something that I’ve never heard of before,” Elisabeth replied politely, but indeed curious.

“Yes. collecting blood from the wilted corpse and willing it into any container.” Jonathan looked as if he was in one of his inconsolable study fevers. “How I found out about his abilities to refresh stale blood was by both of us finding the lost hospital supplies. As you recall that the Ascalon club stole out of wanting to punish me by making my patients suffer.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, there was some emergency blood with that delivery, and they had destroyed things and left the blood out in the open to rot. You should have seen the state of horror I felt. Geoffrey informed me to keep my emotions to myself as it was conflicting him. He then told me that the Guard of Priwen would help out the hospital as this was to save people's lives.” Jonathan stated and continued onwards trying hard not to rush the information which he was providing. “He found the putrefy blood and informed me about how it was still good. The look of horror on my face was enough for him to show me his party trick. I saw it with my own eyes; he just held one of the bottles, his eyes then began to glow as a whirlpool formed inside of the bottles and just like that, all was clean and new again.”

“What a strange and unique creature you have created my dear Jonathan.” Elisabeth was impressed and thinking of many possibilities, as a moment’s silence passed between the two.

“I ended up hunting him down for months, asking him how he was able to do this and that I needed to study him.” He said sharply and picking up his pace again.“Every time he would say I don’t know, I just did. In the end, I bothered him too much. He ended up losing his temper with me and told me to fuck off.”

“Jonathan such language.” Elisabeth’s gleeful grin showed as she slapped his hand hard. 

“Stop trying to be pretentious my dear lady it will not work for you.” He said as he rubbed his sore hand. “But I’m serious now; this is why he is truly resistant to me.”

“And how will you get Geoffrey to work with you. It is not like Edgar or myself could get him to listen. He would just come for my head. I’m sure of that.” She said, looking a bit gloomy at that thought.

Jonathan sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. “I’ll just have to try, and if I have to fight him again just to make him listen, I will.” 

“A few extra bumps could not hurt. Seeing that it did wonders last time.”

It was now Jonathan’s turn to laugh full-heartedly. “My dear lady such a wicked sense of humour you have. But that damn man will not give me an inch.”

“I can understand him when you have battled something your whole life and made to believe that everything you are doing is right. It can be hard to see the truth.” She hummed in agreements with herself. “But he has changed, and he is listening to you.”

“I know that, but I want to connect more with him. I understand that this emerging country could benefit from us working together, not only just tiptoeing around each other.”Jonathan remarked, “Your tea as always is excellent as is your company, but I feel that I must get going as I still have visits to make with the locals.”

“Keeping one’s ties with the community is most critical my dear doctor,” Elisabeth replied as they stood up and started making their way to the entrance of the long hallway, Jonathan grabbed his coat as Elisabeth kissed his cheek. “Now, do be careful, Jonathan. I would hate to have to unleash my anger upon anyone who would harm you.”

“Now who would wish harm upon me,” Jonathan said, rolling his eyes as they both can name a few that would like to end Jonathan’s second life. Jonathan strolled out and down the stairs onto the footpath and started heading on his way toward the west end.

He had quite a lot of catching up to do with his common man, not that the people of the surrounding areas would not welcome him back with open arms. Their Dr Jonathan Emmet Reid, the man was a God sent, not only did he heal the sick, but he cared as well, and for the poor it was free. 

One thing that Jonathan’s upbringing helped him with was how vital networking was, now his teachers would disapprove of the ways he used his skills, but Jonathan found that every human on this earth knew something that could be of use to him and even more so now in this second life.

Jonathan then heard a quick movement from behind, and the feeling of his coat move with the wind that rushed after the moving form, turning to his right only to find nothing. Still, he received an exploding pain in his head and the darkness that welcomed him into its peaceful and pain-free world. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So you have not seen him,” Lady Ashbury said her voice filled with dread and uneasy with the mia thought of anything harmful that had befallen Jonathan.

“No. Not since Jonathan went to visit you last Friday,” Dr Edgar Swansea said, pacing around his desk. “On Sunday, I enquired from everyone that I could think of to ask. Avery Cork, the Reid family's butler, Clarence Crossley, an old childhood friend of Jonathan’s, Sean Hampton, The Sad Saint of the East End himself and Tom Watts, who is the owner of the Turquoise Turtle bar in The Docks.” Edgar was looking very concerned for Jonathan’s well being himself. “I even asked some of the staff in the hospital, which is not a good idea, but I had to start somewhere, and no one seems to know anything.” 

“Did someone inform Geoffrey.” Enquired Lady Ashbury, she still had a small thread of hope.

“Yes. I sent a letter to Mr McCullum, informing him of everything that I have done so far, but unlike everyone else, Geoffrey has not responded.” Edgar remarked while feeling defeated. “I can not leave this hospital any more than I have already done. I’ve taken Jonathan’s shift only to please the other doctors as it is.”

“Geoffrey has bloodhound in his nature. I’m certain that if there is anyone capable of finding Jonathan, it is Geoffrey.” Lady Ashbury spoke very quietly but sternly. “Goodnight, Edgar. I will inform you if I find anything.” And with her graceful farewell, she was gone before Edgar had the time to say anymore. Lady Ashbury was still a little upset with the man. She understood clearly what the man had tried to do, but it was just unethical the way which he had gone about it, and she had felt violated.

Now she had to find out where Geoffrey was, but the first thing was to stop by the Ascalon club and pay them a visit in person. If Jonathan were there, she would know as soon as she stood at the door. Elisabeth had partaken in some of Jonathan’s blood not directly from him. However, by a transfusion, she was still very wary of sharing her blood even though Jonathan had assured her that the red queen's rage was no longer in her blood, she always had a hard time believing it herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in the West End and making her way to where she could find her daughter Charlotte Ashbury. Charlotte liked to stand around near the area to the club to annoy the wealthy men inside. Around a dark alleyway, she smelled her child before she heard or saw her.

“Charlotte, my dear,” Lady Ashbury called out as she could see her daughter with some Ekon hiding in the shadows.

“Oh, mother, what are you doing here,” Charlotte replied with her Ekon companion growing very nervous beside her.

“You. Step away from my daughter this instant.” Lady Ashbury projected her voice towards the man.

“I feel that might be a miss understanding madam.” The Ekon said slowly starting to pull Charlotte close to him.

“Or so you think,” Lady Ashbury spoke so quiet that only the Ekon could hear her before his body parts hit the wall and Charlotte fell to the ground.

“Mother, why must you always do this!” Charlotte yelled with that fiery temper that Elisabeth admired and hated at the same time.

“If you think for one minute that he was going to turn you, you are surely mistaken he was only looking to feast upon you.” Elisabeth could not believe this out of all the times she had caught her daughter trying to find another Ekon it would have to be with one of the lowest of the low. A member of the Ascalon club. “Why do you do this to me.”

“Mother..I.” Charlotte was starting to look like a ruffled angry old tomcat, but soon this little spat of hers was interrupted by the shadow in the doorway of the Ascalon club secret exit.

“Well, what do we have here.” A rough familiar voice called to them.

“McCullum. I did not sense your presence.” Lady Ashbury was a bit startled as being so ancient she should have been able to sense such a young newborn. McCullum has something that made it hard for her to detect him. All was a little unsettling, she had only felt this way has a newborn herself, but lucky for her William Marshal had always been there. 

“If I would allow a thing like that to happen.” McCullum seethed through his teeth. “Now you would not be here to help any of your fallen comrades like your beloved daughter would you.”

“How dare you accuse me of such nonsense.” Lady Ashbury’s pride bore in every word spoken. How dare this man imply such a thing. 

“Now if I may interrupt.” Charlotte injected.

“You may not,” Geoffrey growled at her. “In all my time with the Guard, I have never met such a piece of moronic, dumb luck that cat with nine lives would be jealous of.” He spoke like he was talking to a very dumb cadet. 

“How dare you stand here insulting me.” Charlotte preached. 

“Charlotte. I think it is about time that you go home.” Lady Ashbury rolled her eyes. Charlotte should know better than to continue this.

“Mother your not going to let this Priwen degenerate to me in such a way.” Charlotte was starting to take a firm stand.

“I think that both of us have had enough of you tonight, my dear,” Lady Ashbury said emotionlessly. Never once taking her eye contact off Geoffrey, as Charlotte shoved passed Geoffrey and made her way out of the alleyway. “For once in my life, you do not know how good it is to see you, hunter.”

“Let's not make it a common thing.” McCullum threatened.

“Yes, and have you found our dear doctor?” She instead asked quietly.

“You can smell him from here?” McCullum's eyebrow raised questioningly.

“No, not above all the blood that you have spilt, do not misinterpret me. I’m thrilled to see this scum gone.” She responded, clearly intent on getting through to the hunter. “But a small drop of Jonathan’s blood is on your hands. Might I inquire what has happened to him?”

“It seems that Lord Redgrave and Aloysius Dawson had a little disagreement on what to do with the good doctor.” McCullum straightened up from his slouching position against the doorway. “From what I could get out of those other leeches before the end, was that Dawson killed Lord Redgrave and took Jonathan away somewhere else.” He looked very dissatisfied with this, as he closed his eyes and continued. “I could tell something was wrong before Dr Swansea filled me in.”

“You have a strong bond with your sire.”

“Yeah, and I wish that I did not.” He hissed, staring back at her again. “Do you know how much a pain in my ass he is right now?”

“How can you say such a thing.” Lady Ashbury was becoming very defensive and angry at McCullum for saying that Jonathan’s pain and suffering was a mia annoyance to him.

“I only say that because I can’t connect with him” McCullum snarled at her. “Usually it’s easy to talk with him through the link, but he must be weak or out of his mind.”

“Oh, poor Jonathan.” If Lady Ashbury could look anymore pale, then how she usually did McCullum might have been worried for the ladies health. “There simply must be away to find him before it is too late.”

“Well, Dawson won't be leaving the preset anytime soon as I’ve got all of the West End cut off,” McCullum explained. “When dealing with the Ascalon Club, I’ve always made a point of going to extremes.”

“Oh, good man.” Lady Ashbury beamed. “For once, I agree with your barbaric ways of hunting.”

“And those who said that I don’t enjoy a compliment even now and again must be daft,” McCullum said as he offered his arm to the lady.

“We simply must gather the forces, my dear hunter.” Lady Ashbury replied as she grabbed the vampire’s arm and the two walk off together arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Geoffrey and Lady Ashbury were in a hind out owned by the Guard of Priwen. Sean Hampton and one of Geoffrey’s most trusted captains Clayton stood around a small beat-up table.

“All the information we have says that Dawson might be in one of these two cemeteries around the area,” Clayton informed the group, as he pointed out the places on the map.

Geoffrey could feel that they were getting closer with every minute going by. With all of Sean’s whispers of truth and fiction from within his community. Geoffrey and captain Clayton was pulling all of their intelligence and backdoor tactics to go hunting Dawson, without discussing Dr Reid to the other parties involved and Lady Ashbury putting the nail into the man's coffin. Dawson had crossed a lot of other vampires with his alliances with the Ascalon club, not all Ekon’s thought highly of the club and their doings, a great many would willingly turn against them.

Geoffrey had just given them a reason too. The club was in the stages of being strip bear from the inside by the younger recruits. With Lord Redgrave dead and gone, no-deal stood with the Guard of Priwen and the Ascalon club as no one was willing to pay the price to keep Priwen at bay. It was playing the devil's advocate, and Geoffrey had always hated it, but that deal was made before Geoffrey had taken charge.

“Sir, Sir there we’ve found a strong leech in Kensal Green Cemetery.” A young runner barged into the room, hurriedly presenting his message loud and clear.

“Did you make the containment line around the cemetery walls?” Captain Clayton spoke.

“Yes, Sir and we are just waiting for your word, sir.” The young cadet made eyes at Geoffrey.

“Don’t worry lad, I’ll take it from here,” Geoffrey said, passing the boy and giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Good work.”

Jonathan was a very cunning Ekon when faced with a deadly situation. He had obtained his freedom from Aloysius Dawson, Geoffrey could feel Jonathan’s anger, and he was sure that Dawson was dead after this little stunt. There was only so much that even Jonathan could handle. Still, as the Guard of Priwen had told Geoffrey at the entrance that the good doctor had looked a bit feral and insane, they had trapped him inside the cemeteries walls, but all of them knew that the containment line would not hold long against Jonathan.

Geoffrey goes to the cemetery entrance. Lady Askbury had pleaded with him to try to save Jonathan, as Jonathan did not give up in her darkest hours. Geoffrey had only said yes with the understanding that if Jonathan could not come back, that it is he who will take him down. The Lady was a little saddened by this. Still, she understood, she could not go with him as Jonathan would see her as a threat even if they were friends and blood relatives along their lineage, he would not see any difference between her and an enemy. Geoffrey stands more of a chance to get through to him, being his favourite progeny and holds a bond with him; she could only hope that it would be enough to get Jonathan to calm down.

Geoffrey knew that he was walking in with the knowledge that Jonathan might attack or kill him to get to the blood that Geoffrey has on him or just the blood in him. He knew that he would have to lure Jonathan back into the mausoleum. All Geoffrey had to do was find Jonathan, Geoffrey knew than trying this any other way would be fruitless. To hunt the leech it was, the chance of him getting out of this alive were slim, but his life had always been this way.

He felt Jonathan before he sensed him. Quite literally feeling the hard brick wall break into his back and claws digging into his flesh. Jonathan leaned even closer, the tip of his nose skimmed Geoffrey’s sensitive skin, following the vein from Geoffrey's shoulder up to under the jaw bone. “Hmm, you smell so good.” He growled, his tongue licking along Geoffrey’s jaw to his chin. “Care to share, Geoffrey?” his red eyes burnt and blackened into whatever sat in the place of his soul. Rubbing his thumb idly against the man’s chin, stubble prickling the skin of his finger, Jonathan looked starved, dirty with who knows what and wearing someone else's clothing, looking like on the night of his awakening. “My progeny do you have no manners.”

“Oh, I have plenty, I’ve even brought you a gift.” He sucked in a gasping breath of air and then quickly grabbed the blood bags shoving it into his makers face.

“Do you take me for a fool” Jonathan yelled. “You’ve tampered with them.”His fangs pressed against his neck and bit down, Jonathan drank. Later Geoffrey shoved him away, then Jonathan felt it hit him as he started slowly falling to the ground, grabbing onto a headstone to slow his descent.

“You should have just had the blood in the bags they were clean. I, on the other hand, have drugs in my system.” Geoffrey grinned at the leech on the ground. He would have to wait for Jonathan to subdue before he could try anything again on such a vampire. 


	5. Chapter 5

Unbearable flashes of pain and violent, animalistic screaming shook Geoffrey awake early from his death-like sleep. He was even more upset to find out that all of this commotion was real.

Jonathan, in a confused and tormented state, had regained consciousness to find himself back inside of a cage in the mausoleum. All of the dreams of killing Dawson and escaping a plague upon his thirsty mind. He could feel it, Aloysius Dawson wiped from this existence, and he knew it. The man’s goddamn amulet still was there broken into pieces of coloured sand all over the floor.

No, imprisoned again, and whoever had done this would receive all of his unravelled madness, thoughts of his hunger leading him into madness and power that his maker had never told him. It was a dark power of desperation, lunacy and the purest desire that a vampire could be exposed too.

Being a descendant of Myrddin Wilt and being a closer line to the Red Queen herself, Jonathan found himself calling upon her madness to help him. The blood of hatred was a part of him, and he used it. The quivering sack of shit begged for his forgiveness, Jonathan laughed and telling Dawson that one should never cross a doctor, and he was going to make sure that Dawson felt every part of his body mashed into a pulp-like substance and drained dry of all liquids. So many memories came back to him of how much Jonathan wished to share this with his proteges. He thought in the heat of arousal. Edgar came to mind, and he felt discussed. This man just turned him off.

“Jonathan.” A disembodied voice called out to him in desperation.

Ah. Geoffrey, it was without a doubt, and yes, Jonathan wanted to share this bloody pulp with him. Oh, how he desired to hold the hunter's chin again the same way he had done in the theatre, but without being at each other’s mercy, without struggling and hatred. Jonathan would place a bloody pulpy finger in the back of his tongue and slowly run it to the tip, removing his finger, to hold the man’s chin with a combination of spit and blood upon him. Jonathan could feel just how close they were and that he was dry humping him.

Geoffrey had grabbed his hips, with a loud growl. “Dr Jonathan Emmet Reid, do you have no sense of the word stop!”

Jonathan just realised that he had no idea of time or being. He felt like he had just been pull out of whatever rabbit hole he had fallen into. “Geoffrey?” Jonathan groggily replied, “I feel very bewildered, and I am sure that I have embarrassed myself.”

“Well thank god it is just us then.” Geoffrey's voice was soothing. 

“Geoffrey?” Jonathan found himself begging the man for whatever comfort he could find.

“Come on now, let me take you home.” How funny it was that Geoffrey could have such an influential leaders voice, but be so tender with the ability to calm the frightened. Jonathan had not felt so confused since that time, he had fallen down the stairs and concussed himself, when involved in a game of chase with his dear Mary. 

“But Geoffrey I…”

“Hush now, just sleep,” Geoffrey said, gently putting his hand over Jonathan's mouth. Geoffrey could feel everything in a mixed attack on his mind. Jonathan had gone through hell; the man was beyond handling himself. “I’ve got everything under control; you are safe now.” Geoffrey needed to get him out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a bit, but I'll never post a story without an ending again.

Jonathan awoke to his senses, tingling, telling him that he was in a familiar place and surrounded by those well known. Turning his head to the right side of the bed, there sitting beside him was The Sad Saint of the East End himself with his bible in hand. “Oh, Doctor Reid. It is so good to see you back to yourself; the good Lord works in mysterious ways.”

“Hmm, I very much doubt that, but we agree to disagree.” He replied to the cheerful man, pulling himself up to rest upon the pillows.

“I was praying every day for your return to sanity,” Sean admitted. “Lady Askbury and Mr McCullum will be so thrilled to see you when they return tonight.”

“I do not know how well Geoffrey is at expressing those emotions,” Jonathan said with a dry English wit. “But I can say that I am looking forward to it.” Sean and Jonathan gently shared a laugh over the thought.

“Oh, I forgot to give this to you,” He said, reaching down below the bed and pulling a bottle of blood back up. “You must still be very hungry.”Jonathan could not help feeling on edge; the smell of blood was in his nostrils. “Come now, Jonathan, there is no need to feel shame. I have already partaken in some, so do not feel rude for drinking in front of me.” 

“Thank you, Sean.” Jonathan took the bottle and downed it in one go. “Lady Askbury and Mr McCullum are out tonight, so you say?”

“Yes, Dr Ried both have taken this opportunity to feed themselves, as for the last week they have been looking after your health.” Sean's shoulders sank a little. “Do not feel guilty for such weight upon them; they were happy to give a helping hand to you.” 

“A week as gone by already!” Jonathan felt himself slide back down the bed.

“Mr McCullum brought you back here. It was decided best to keep you down in the wine cellar, but these last two days you were well enough to take this bedroom.” Sean replied, sadly remembering the night that Mr McCullum had returned with the Doctor to Lady Askbury’s house. Both Charlotte and Sean had to flee the premises as Dr Reid had flown into a mad rage. An unsettled Ekon was not the best as Sean had escorted Charlotte to a friends house for the night and he had returned to the East End. Sean knew that there was little that a Skal could do, compared to an Ekon and Nemrod could do so much more. Then there was only Old Bridget to inform that the Doctor was in good hands now and back where he belonged.

“My mother, how is she, please tell me that this has not upset her,” Jonathan said with confliction. He was thinking about his mother, and he was hoping that the truth had not reached her yet.

“I made it my mission to keep your lovely mother company.” Sean smiled, beaming with pride. “We told her that you were in quarantine with some patients, who had contracted an illness nothing too serious, of course.”

“Thank you, Sean; you do not know how much this means to me.” A weight automatically lifted, Jonathan would still have to make up for lost time with his mother soon.

“Oh, Dr Reid I’m willing to help. What with all the time you spend providing medical aid to others, I feel that a little help must come your way.”

“Well, I still wish you to know just how grateful I am,” Jonathan said, reaching out with one hand to touch Sean's shoulder, wishing to express more, but feeling unable. 

“Anytime I can be of assistance I will be.” Sean expresses cheerfully in how willingly he is to help others, a job that the Lord called him to do, and he is still willing to do even in this life. “Now if you’ll excuse me Dr Reid I must be returning to my flock.”

“Yes, I understand and do send my regards to everyone there.”

“I will do so, and we all hope to see you back soon.” He nods and takes his leave with the little prayer book in hand.

When Jonathan was sure Sean is down the stairs and out of hearing, he looks into the darkness forming by the chest of drawers. “And just how long do you plan to stand there, Geoffrey.”

“So The Sad Saint never knew I was there, and your friend Lady Ashbury feels uncomfortable with being unable to sense me, but you are always perfectly fine even when out of your mind.”

“You are my progeny Geoffrey; I just know you are there like a parent knows when a child is lying to them.” Jonathan's attention slid back to Geoffrey as he tries desperately not to sound like he is beckoning Geoffrey to come closer.

“I could have killed you.”

“But you did not.” Jonathan did not even need to think upon saying this.

“You could have ended my life.”

“I took it once, and I never wish to do it again.” Jonathan flinched a little with the thought of the night that he had forcefully sired Geoffrey in the theatre.

“What kind of hunter am I now.” Geoffrey questioned

“A far more evolved one, not just physically but mentally, it has nothing to do with the condition that you suffer from.” The Doctor came through as if he was talking to a patient about taking one pill a day to cure an ailment.

“Your emotions are conflicting mine again Dr Reid,” Geoffrey growled as he started a slow approach towards the bed. “This whole time they have been intertwined with mine, and somehow I know that I should be upset about this.”

“If you think that I’m using this as a way of controlling you. You are very wrong; I would never do that to you.” Jonathan replied smoothly trying his hardest to keep some normality between the two of them.

“When familiar, it is easy to ignore if needed.” Geoffrey ignored the unspoken language at play.

“Well, that’s always good to know.” Jonathan smile was almost sheepish and looking a bit defeated.

“No, you are not happy with that.” He spat, grabbing onto the end of the wooden bed frame. “No, you have shown me enough of yourself to tell me that you do not desire to be disconnected.”

“I can explain Geoffrey,” Jonathan said, knowing that he would need to smooth out this if he wanted Geoffrey to stay on good terms with him.

“Shut it, Reid.” Geoffrey felt blinded by misplaced anger. He jumped with his abilities from the end of the bed, to beside Jonathan. “You have been drowning since embrace. I saw everything; you left no stone unturned to me, Doctor, there is no more to hind.” He snarled, grabbing the doctor and pushing him down into the pillows behind his back. “The human world you do not belong to and the Ekon’s disgusts and horrifies you.”

“And how do you expect me to feel or think.” Jonathan cuts in, looking up at Geoffrey hissing his reply.

“When I say shut it, Reid. I mean it.” He was sure when he said it the first time. Leaning over his sire and looking him dead in the eyes. “When you saved Sean from becoming feral, you felt powerful. When you made Dawson, were forced. With Dr Swansea, a mistake and with myself rejection. A rejection that you did not like.” Geoffrey released his claws from the other man’s arms as he was regaining his calm. “You have always wanted more from us, have you not Good Doctor,” Geoffrey spoke gently, placing his hands on each side of the pillow that Jonathan's head was on. “Do not even speak. If there is going to be anything between us, it will be my doing, not yours.” Geoffrey wasn't sure if he even heard himself right.

“Geoffrey, stay this time. Let us talk.” A gentle but firm voice came from his sire.

“I am not going anywhere, Reid.” Geoffrey disagreed. He felt so unsure of everything that rang true, but there was nowhere else to go now.

“I appreciate the effort to retrieve me and return me to my senses.” Jonathan sounded pleased with himself.

“I do not believe in fairytales Jonathan, and you are no damsel in distress.” He just smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

“I felt in distress if that counts.” Jonathan turns to laugh, but there was nothing funny to laugh at about the situation that he had experienced.

“Oh do not worry about it Jonathan, I’ll always hunt you down.”

“_ Promises promises,” _Jonathan thought.

“I said, shut it; we are connected right now.” Geoffrey scoffed going back down on the doctor for a quick kiss.

Jonathan was going to have none of that, his arms locked around the hunter's neck, as he brought the man’s body down on top of himself. “What a rogue in shining armour you are, but I've always preferred Robin Hood then King Arthur.”

“What did I say about bloody fairy tales, Jonathan.”

“How can it be a fairy tale when one of them existed.”Jonathan mocked him as he pulled more of his childe into the bed, feeling the bond between them speak of a sweetness that can grow. 

“Lies upon facts then.” Geoffrey settled as he partook in these feelings from the man below him. Geoffrey was planning to understand these new emotions that he was expressing for Jonathan Emmet Reid. Deep down inside, he knew that his sire had no control over him. They bonded in a time of loneliness when one needed the other to fill a void. Yet here they were partaking in the idea of men kissing each other and enjoying it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just tired of hanging from the end of a string, honey  
You expect me to fight like a goddamned mule  
Move Over  
Janis Joplin
> 
> Misheard lyrics I thought it was expecting me to follow like a goddamned mule.  
Me thinking do everything in a small space of time, are you ready to wait for this?


End file.
